


The Daemon Lover

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Иногда демон не зовёт с собой. Иногда он приходит сам.
Relationships: Dante/Kyrie (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	The Daemon Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Название как отсылка на балладу Alasdair Roberts — The Daemon Lover.
> 
> Визуализируйте любой ДТ. Я не определилась на какой дрочится слаще.

Холодный каменный алтарь, шершавый под ладонями.

Она не закричала только потому, что знала, как должен выглядеть демон.

И не знала, что это будет… он.

Пышущий жаром. Даже отсюда она могла почувствовать, как покалывает кожу от неестественного тепла.

Когда он поводил плечами, словно демонстрируя себя, с них скатывались огненные капли и исчезали в тёмной чешуе.

Ей нравилось, как он смотрел на неё прищурившись. Радужка глаз мерцала красным. Смотрел.

Это заставляло её чувствовать себя желанной. Искать его близости. С намерением забрать себе немного этого обжигающего тепла.

Он шагнул вперёд и протянул к ней руку.

Она крепко зажмурилась, но её бедра коснулась совершенно обычная человеческая ладонь.

И, когда она открыла глаза, от его демонического облика осталось не так много. На коже, вдоль рук, иногда проглядывали бледные красные чешуйки, на груди алела пластина брони, а в его улыбке по-прежнему были видны клыки.

Он выглядел почти обычно, только под кожей всё ещё ощущался жар, словно всё демоническое медленно тлело в нём. Готовое в любой момент выплеснуться расплавленной магмой.

Обжечь.

Но вопреки всему его уверенные прикосновения ласковые, успокаивающие. Как будто он касался её раньше. Как будто знал как.

Не отпуская её взгляд, даже когда он склонился ниже, собираясь…

Она сжала бёдра и закрыла пах ладонями.

Как будто это могло остановить демона.

Но он и в самом деле останавливается. Касается носом и губами её пальцев и скользит языком между фалангами. Лижет самым кончиком. Прижимается щекой к её бедру и трётся, позволяя почувствовать щетину.

Она не колется, но это щекотно и заставляет её издать нервный смешок. И закусить губу, чтобы не попросить.

Он смотрит на неё. И в прищуре демона, в морщинках вокруг глаз угадывается усмешка. Словно он знает наперёд все её мысли и желания.

Такой демонически красивый, что она невольно протянула к нему руки, чувствуя, как их обдаёт теплом. Тронула выступающие среди светлых волос рога. Погладила кончиками пальцев.

И потянула его за мягкие волосы на себя. Так, как никогда не делала. Почти требовательно. Едва не испугавшись собственной решительности.

Но он поддался. Шумно выдохнул, заставляя её покрыться мурашками, когда влажной кожи коснулось тёплое дыхание.

Сердце заходилось в груди, но единственное, чего она ожидала — что хотела почувствовать — прикосновение его языка.

Приподняла бёдра, уже не думая о том, что опасно нетерпелива. Но он положил свою большую ладонь поверх её лобка и мягко надавил, возвращая на холодный камень.

Погладил шершавой ладонью её бедро.

Улыбнулся и показательно облизал губы, прежде чем раскрыл её пальцами.

И лизнул, широко, мокро. На пробу.

Прежде чем заставил её задыхаться от жалящих прикосновений языка.

Лизал так требовательно, с силой прижимаясь губами, как будто собирался её испить.

Она зажмурилась от удовольствия, чувствуя, как горячо в груди. Не сдерживая стоны, подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям.

Так близко, что когда он останавливается, это почти разочарование. На самой грани.

Его губы такие красные.

И его лицо. Он выглядит… мокрым. Из-за неё.

Его волосы в полном беспорядке, и она запускает в них пальцы снова и снова.

Ожидая, когда он вернётся к прерванному занятию и доведёт её до разрядки.

Кровь внизу требовательно пульсирует.

Но он облизал губы, громко сглотнул и вдруг голосом Неро сказал:

— Пора вставать.

Она просыпается так резко, словно кто-то выстрелил у неё над ухом.

Прижимает руки к груди, всё ещё сбитая с толку мешаниной образов, оставшихся после… сна.

— Я займу ванную первым? — сонно спрашивает Неро, не поднимая головы от подушки.

Она поворачивает голову к нему. За окном всё ещё достаточно темно, и всё, что она видит — его торчащие в разные стороны светлые волосы.

— Хорошо.

Под одеялом достаточно тепло, чтобы вспомнить, как он согревал её. Влажная ткань плотно прилегает к чувствительной коже.

Выдохнув, она сжимает губы и осторожно касается себя. Совсем не так, как это было с ним. Её собственные пальцы не такие большие, но ей хватает только мысли о том, что он мог смотреть на то, как она удовлетворяет себя.

Смотрел бы. Поглаживал напряжённые бёдра, задирая ночную рубашку. Скользил бы языком рядом с её пальцами. Обещал бы не словами, но своей улыбкой. Прикосновениями.

Она сжимает губы сильнее, стараясь не издать ни звука, и даже задерживает дыхание, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Не такая мокрая, как во сне, но всё же этого достаточно. Приподнимает бёдра навстречу своей руке, имитируя соитие.

Сосредоточенная до предела, только и может продолжать касаться себя быстро и часто… он бы помог ей, обязательно помог. Своими губами и пальцами и… секс на поверхности стола… она бы показала ему, как ей нравится. И он бы… такой горячий. Заботящийся об её удовольствии.

Она кончает бесконечно долгое мгновенье, выгибаясь, и падает обратно на кровать. Пытается восстановить сбитое дыхание.

Под влажной поясницей неприятно сборит простыня.

После удовольствия это даже не раздражает.

Она устраивается поудобнее, думая полежать ещё пару минут.

Остатки смешанных образов тают, как призраки, пока в комнате становится всё светлее. И уже не так греют.

Но всё ещё жгут щёки.

Данте.

Она видела охотника на демонов всего пару раз. И даже не знала толком ничего, кроме имени его отца.

Такого рода сны были всего-лишь… снами. И не более.


End file.
